


First Date

by flashforeward



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Trini and Kimberly decide whether or not they are dating





	

**Author's Note:**

> So over on Dreamwidth I'm doing the [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and this story very nicely fit one of my prompts, which was "Hard and Soft". My table is [here](https://evilinsanemonkey.dreamwidth.org/636469.html) if you're curious what else I'm going to be playing with - I've been feeling very fannish about this movie so I will likely be writing for it a lot.

"Is this a date?"

Kimberly freezes half way to sitting down. She stares at Trini even as the ache builds up in her legs. She blinks, lets herself drop the rest of the way to her seat, and struggles against the urge to nod or shake her head. Because she doesn't actually know the answer to Trini's question and she doesn't want to accidentally give the wrong one. She's not opposed to this being a date, but she isn't sure if Trini wants the answer to be yes or no and if Trini doesn't want this to be a date Kimberly doesn't want to make her feel like it has to be.

God, she'd forgotten how complicated dating was!

If they were dating.

If this was a date.

"Um...," Kimberly starts when she realizes Trini's been staring at her, waiting for her to say something. "Is it?" She finishes, her eyes flicking down to her the tray of food in front of her. She can't hold Trini's gaze because she's starting to realize if Trini doesn't think this is a date, she is going to be disappointed.

"I asked you first," Trini says and Kimberly forces herself to look up, meet Trini's gaze. She's trying to read Trini's expression, get a feel for what answer she's looking for, but she's as inscrutable as always and Kimberly's heart thuds hard in her chest like it's trying to escape as she struggles to pick out the right answer.

It takes her too long.

"Forget about it," Trini says, turning her attention to her own food - a burger and sweet potato fries. 

"I'd like it to be," Kimberly blurts out after watching Trini eat for a few seconds. Trini stops, burger almost to her mouth, and looks up at Kimberly, her brow furrowed. Kimberly swallows hard and tries again. "If you want it to be. A date. I. I would, too. But if not," she hurries on, "that's okay, too."

Trini slowly sets her burger down and Kimberly is just thinking she's picked the wrong answer when Trini reaches across the table and steals one of her onion rings, grinning as she takes a bite. She chews and swallows and seems to be enjoying Kimberly's discomfort and confusion as she takes her time wiping grease off her hands and lips before she leans forward, elbows on the table, and whispers, "Good."

Kimberly laughs, the sound breathy with relief. Then she tries to steal one of Trini's fries, but Trini catches her hand and intertwines their fingers, shaking her head. "I thought you didn't like sweet potatoes," she says.

"I thought you didn't like onions," Kimberly replies.

Trini shrugs. "If you're eating onions and we wind up kissing, I have to have onion breath, too, or it's going to suck."

"We're going to kiss?" Kimberly asks. Trini goes quiet, expression closing off quickly. She starts to pull her hand away but Kimberly tightens her own grip just a little and shakes her head. "I didn't mean it like that," she says. "I didn't mean I don't want to." She smiles. "Because I do."

Trini smiles back and she actually looks shy, her head tilted down a little, looking sideways at Kimberly. This is a side to Trini Kimberly never expected to see, even after everything they all went through. This openness, vulnerability. Trini's usually all hard edges and closed expressions. but here, now, on what they've just decided is their first date she's lowered some of those defenses. Just enough.

Kimberly smiles and shifts her hand so they can hold hands a little more comfortably while they eat and vows to herself that she's not going to screw this up.


End file.
